The Wrong one
by Prophecy Maker
Summary: He has no chance,according to evry1,but Selene Tsukino seems to like him alittle,Will Sverus Snape finaly find someone who will accept him,not if anyone else can help it(bad summery,pg13 for safety,selene is serenas mom,look inside for more info,rr slight


Disclamer: i do not own sailormoon(or related concepts/charecters)and dito for harry potter  
  
An:flames are accepted but all who send them will be given to voldy for a tourture toy and to eventualy be subjected the killing curse(ain't i mean),also this is all in severus snape's pov.(he is in hogwarts 6th year)(Selene is Serena's Mom,and if i gewt far enough to the sequel i plan on writing you will see why her last name is tsukino,she is not irene,)  
  
The Wrong One:  
The Perfect Slytherin  
  
I saw a girl walking down the hall to her first class,which happen to be mine.She seemed vagualy fimilliar. "Wait,she is that Selene girl.All of the years before now she was kind of frumpy looking,but now....wow"i though as continued walking to Potions,my favorite class,I didn't wan't people staring at me,i defidently don't want to call attention to myself.As i sat down in the back row,once again not wanting attention,she sat down directly in front of me.Once again "Wow"I thought once again.  
  
"She could never go for you Severus,i mean you are the best slytherin ever,not even the slytherins can stand you,let alone the most buetiful girl in school who just happens to be a gryffindor.And anyways you are deatheater scum,you get called to meetings with a seering hot pain in your forearm,to kill inoccent people.You kiss the vilest wizards in the worlds robes calling him master.You are the worst thing to grace this planet,you have no chance"I mentaly scolded myself,only stopping because the proffesor had entered the room.  
  
"Now class,today we will be making Veritaserum.It is the most powerfull truth potion ever created,and of course is illegal unlessed used by the ministry and a select few granted the privilage.We will be making it for the next week because the first week will be spent concoting it, and the rest ...simply brewing.And before you all ask if we will be testing it out,No! we will not,all of the ones that have been made correctly,and i will nkow by consistancy,color and smell,will be sent to the ministry to be used when need."Explain our Professor  
  
We all sat there simply nodding,and a few people,like Potter and Black,whispering about something."Probably thinking of a way to get me to drink it"I thought."But of course,this could be my chance to show my true potion making abilities,as long as i'm not paired with an idiot."I hoped giving Potter and Black a deadly glare.  
  
"Well,now for partners."Professor Blackroot announced."Potter and Black,Malfoy and Longbottom,and on and on it went untill at last i came,Snape and Tsukino."She smiled slightly,as much as you will get the head of Slytherin to do,before telling us to begin.  
  
"Yes!"I whispered,ignoring my inner voice,and wondering if most people have that little voice in there head that insults their every move,"Ohh well."I said aloud,as i stood up and brouth my potions book and ingrediants to where she was sitting.  
  
"Oh,Hello,I don't belive we have ever really met.I am Selene Tsukino."She Smiled standing up and offering her hand to me.  
  
"Yes,I don't believe we have.I'm Severus Snape."I Added taking her hand and shaking it.  
  
"Well I'll go get the cauldron."I said,stalking away quikly,as usual i assumed my cloak was billowing.I heard Potter whispering something to black as i walked by them to where the cauldrons where kept (dumbledor decided to keep all of all cauldorn in here,don't know why)when i had almost past them i heard Potter say something that sounded alot like ,"You have no chance."I gave him my trademark glare,grabbed a cauldron,and walked solomly back to Selene.  
  
"Got it."I told her as i set it down on our table,pushing my hair out of my face.  
  
"Okay,cool,okay so what do we do first?"She asked as I sat down.  
  
"Hmm,let me see,We slice the Wormwood(an/don't know how to make it,so this is completily randomingrediants.)Then add it and the liqiud lace wings into the cauldron."  
  
"Okay."She smiled as she begain cutting half,and so did I,when we had finished she added the wormwood as i simotaniously added the liquid lacewing.We continued at a steady pace,getting as much done as we should have. As i got up to bring our parcely made potion to Blackroot,Potter bumped into me "accidentaly"Spilling his hot potion all over me.  
  
"Potter,I am going to kill you."I seethed,trying to ignore the burning on my arm,I looked down and saw that the arm of my robe had been burned away,exposing my now raw skin that seemed to be turning odd colors.  
  
"Oh,Snape,I am so Sorry."He sneered,hiding laughed behind his "concern".  
  
I lunged at him punching him with my good arm,not even thinking of curses,no i was way to angry,but after that one hit i was pulled back by Blackroot.  
  
"Now Mr. Snape,I would have expected better,it was an accident.I am sorry to say that you have a detention for tonight,but for now go to the hospital wing and have that brun checked out."She scolded as she shooed my out the door.I felt humilated,"I will get Potter back"I swore,but continued to the hospital wing because even an idiot would know the reactions of the ingrediants that where put in the potion that was spilled on my arm.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well,buh bye for now,if u do like it so far please tell me because i want to know wether to continue,Tootles 


End file.
